Could you take it all back
by twisted-hearts
Summary: What if a date with the one you love went HORRIBLY wrong, and you had the chance to prevent it? What struggles would you face. Find out what Namine would do.


Hello readers.

This is a one shot. I decided that I was going to try one.

I wrote it down on paper, and was fairly happy with it,

so now it goes

on IT!

Ok, now for the disclaimer.

I do not own Olive Garden, or Kingdom Hearts (owned by squaresoft)

So anyways

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Namine, hurry up." Roxas screamed from his car outside. Namine's bright smiling face appeared in the second story window.

"I'll be down in a second." she said as she cosed the window and dissapeared from view. Roxas sat in the car, waiting, wondering what could be taking her so long. As he heard the creaking noise of her front door he started the car. The passanger door opend and Namine slid in, her white dress barely wrinkling against the leather seat.

"Hey you." she said teasingly as she placed her hand on roxa's leg and leaned in for a kiss. Roxas put the car in drive and drove off.

After a couple minutes of silent driving, no other sound than the car itself, Namine said "so where are we going?" She asked him practically begging to know.

"Well," Roxas began as he turned the corner. "We're going to the olive garden to celebrat our one year anniversary." He said as he leaned over the seat and kissed her on the cheek quickly so he didn't have his eyes off the road long.

"Are you sure you have enough money?" she asked him.

"Here take the wheel and let me check." He said as Namine reached across the seat and grabbed the wheel. Roxas dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a faded brown leather wallet.

Opening it up he said "No. We need to make a top at the bank." He shoved the wallet back into his pocket and grabbed the wheel.

"Roxas." Namine mumbled as she leaned against the window watching the cars go flashing bye. She lifted her head a little bit, and noticed the cornfield.

"Yea?" Roxas asked.

"Well." Namine said. "Nothing, just forget it." She said waiving her hand.

"Namine, don't be like that." roxas said as he leaned across the seat and gave her a kiss. "Here." He said as he reached into his pocket. "This was for later, after dinner, but maybe it'll cheer you up." He stuffed the piece of notebook paper into her hand. Leaning across he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Roxas looked up at the road.

"Oh shit!" He scread in fear. Namine looked up at the road and noticed a sharp turn a couple feet away.

The car screeched along the road as Roxas slammed on the brakes. Namine grabbed onto the counter and screamed, still clinching the note in her hand. The car slid into the cornfield and hit the pole that the scarecrow was hanging on lifelessly. The windshield shattered. A piece of glass stabbing Namine in the arm, and Roxas in the cheek leaving a small blood trail running down his cheek.

"BABY!" Namine screamed as she shook the lifless Roxas.

"Na-amine." Roxas weezed.

"Roxas!" She screamed no having hope that he was alive.

"I l-love y-you." He weezed. His body completly relaxing , his head hanging lifelessly over his shoulder.

Namine shot up from her bed, sweating. "HHurry up Namine." She heard Roxas scream from outside.

"It was all a dream?" She asked herself as she ran to the window. "'Be right down." She screamed. As she closed the window, she realized she was holding onto something. A piece of paper. "The note from my dream?" She sked herself. She opened it and read the three words scribbled on it.

_Namine,_

_Change It._

She gasped, confused of what to do. She ran down the hall, down the stairs her pajamas blowing backward from how quickk she was running. As she opened the front door she saw Roxas standing there smiling. She ran over to him, jumping in his arms.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Roxas asked her.

"No!" She screamed, knowing what would happen if they left. "let's just stay in and watch a move." she said as she grabbed his sleeve, dragging him inside. Roxas closed the door behind him.


End file.
